


A dent in our plans

by Weeb_Too_Much



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Happy Ending, M/M, Sidious is a little shit, because they darn right deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Too_Much/pseuds/Weeb_Too_Much
Summary: A threat to Ahsoka’s life and a malfunction in multiple inhibitor chips leads to suspicions growing around who’s really controlling the war.———————Basically how they uncover Sidious’s plan to make their lives hell. I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A dent in our plans

Anakin watched helplessly as Ahsoka battled Ventress whilst he and Obi Wan remained surrounded by super battle droids. Their lightsabers had been taken and the droids fists were aimed at their heads whilst they kneeled on the ground. The battle had been long and Ventress had the upper hand since she’d only just arrived and wasn’t already exhausted like Ahsoka. Ventress aimed a kick at Ahsoka’s head which she dodged out of the way of but Ventress’ lightsaber managed to slash across the top of Ahsoka’s leg, leaving a deep gash. She cried out and stumbled, lowering her guard long enough for the witch’s weapon to pierce into the side of her abdomen.

“Nooo!” Anakin yelled as he saw his Padawan’s body crumple to the floor. Ventress laughed and turned to the Jedi.

“Looks like you’re going to have to find a new pet, Skywalker.” She sneered with a cackle before jumping off the cliff and into the hatch of a waiting separatist gunship. The army of super battle droids that had surrounded Obi Wan and Anakin warped and dropped the Jedi’s weapons before flying off after the gunship. Anakin scrambled to his feet and rushed to Ahsoka’s body, collapsing to his knees when he reached her.  
Obi wan followed, sending Rex their coordinates for a pick up as he reached his apprentice. Anakin barely noticed as Obi wan told him Rex was on the way.

“Snips? Snips can you hear me?” He asked desperately as he gathered her limp form into his lap. Obi Wan moved to kneel opposite him, putting their lightsabers on the floor as Anakin gently held Ahsoka’s head up. 

“Ahsoka...?” She didn’t move and Obi Wan delicately took her wrist to feel for a pulse. Anakin watched him pleadingly. 

Obi Wan sighed.“She’s alive but her pulse is weak.” Anakin let out a relieved sigh and shook her shoulder lightly.

“Hey Snips, cummon. I need you to wake up.” She groaned and Anakin held her closer. 

“Ahsoka?” Obi wan said quietly and her expression morphed into a grimace and she whimpered, her eyes fluttered open. Anakin gently stroked her cheek, keeping her head held up with his other hand. Ahsoka saw Obi Wan first and frowned before her eyes darted to Anakin. 

“Where’s Ventress?” She croaked out. Obi Wan shook his head. “She escaped on a gunship but she’s still got the blockade to get past. “ he glanced at Anakin. 

“...How’re you feeling?” 

“Awful...” She tried to take in a deep breath but let out a small cry as a stab of pain shot through her abdomen. “Hey shh, shh. Try not to take in deep breaths Snips. You’re badly injured.” Anakin soothed the backs of his fingers still stroking over her cheek. Ahsoka looked between the two of them panicked.

“How bad is it?” Obi Wan gave her a sad smile.

“You’re going to be alright young one. You have nothing to worry about.” Anakin nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.  
“Rex is on his way down here with a gunship and then we can get you to the med bay on the cruiser. You’ll be back fighting clankers before you know it.”  
Ahsoka gave them both a small smile but quickly grimaced again as her leg started to throb as well. Obi Wan rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and Anakin carefully shuffled so he could make her as comfortable as possible. Ahsoka groaned and lay back in her Master’s lap. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled, closing her eyes but not going unconscious. “Hey, keep you eyes open Snips.” Anakin said gently, cupping her cheek. Ahsoka groaned and let her head rest against Anakin’s stomach.

“You better not go to sleep on us.” Anakin warned and she cracked a smile.  
“Don’t worry master, you said it yourself. I’ll be fine.”  
Anakin sighed and Obi wan gave her a fond look. Anakin opened his mouth to say something but the distant sound of an approaching gunship interrupted him. Ahsoka cracked her eyes open and tried to sit up but Anakin gently held her down. 

“We’re getting you on a stretcher.” Anakin said with a smile and she rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Master.” She closed her eyes and rested her head back again. Obi Wan smiled and squeezed Ahsoka’s shoulder before standing up as the gunship landed. Rex jumped out.

“You said you needed a stretcher?” Rex asked as he saluted and took his helmet off. The Jedi master sighed and nodded his head back to where Anakin was still holding Ahsoka a couple of metres away. Rex’s face fell. 

“Fives! Commander Tano is injured. I need her on the stretcher now!” Rex shouted. Fives rushed out with the other clones. Anakin carefully picked Ahsoka up in his arms and with the help of the clones laid her down onto the stretcher, Fives strapping a breathing mask over her face. Rex looked to Obi Wan. 

“Is the commander going to be alright?” He asked, the worry evident in his voice. Obi wan watched as they loaded Ahsoka onto the gunship, Anakin staying by her side the whole time, keeping her awake. 

“She’s been stabbed through her abdomen and has a nasty wound on her leg. If we get her to the right facilities in time, she should make it. Rex nodded though he still looked worried. They both jumped onto the gunship and the doors shut behind them as they took off.


End file.
